Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver content and convenience to consumers. One area of interest has been providing traffic conditions (e.g., vehicular traffic and/or pedestrian traffic). However, traffic conditions are typically derived from traffic data gathered from stationary road-side sensors (e.g., loop detectors, microwave sensors, and/or video cameras) and/or global positioning system (GPS) receivers (e.g., GPS probe data). The quality and/or availability of the data can be limited due to the coverage of the sensors and receivers and thus the traffic conditions derived from this data may not be complete, accurate and/or timely. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to providing traffic conditions.